


World's Greatest Dad

by yuki_chicken



Series: Surprise!!! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, pregnancy announcement, yuri is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Yuri needs help telling Viktor that he's going to be a dad....The skating world got his back





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk........some dialogue

Yuri Katsuki was nervous.

No, nervous wasn’t the correct word for how he was feeling. He was beyond terrified. In order to understand his predicament, let’s go back a few days.

_Hello everyone!!! My name is Yuri Katsuki and I’m one of the top figure skaters certified by the JSF. I’m 24-years-old. Lately, I’ve been feeling under the weather. So, I’m at the hospital with my best friend, Yuko Nishigori. What I didn’t know was that I was going to get the biggest surprise of my life._

Yuri and Yuko stared at the smiling man in front of them. Yuko was smiley and happy for her friend while Yuri was staring at the doctor like he just grew 7 heads or something.

“I’m sorry, but can you say that again” Yuri said while forcing the rising bile back into his stomach.

“I said congratulations Yuri. You’re 4 months pregnant” The doctor cheerfully repeated.

He took a long strip of paper and gave it to Yuri. Both adults looked down at the paper before Yuri’s hand unconsciously found its way to his stomach.

“I’m really pregnant. Oh god..how am I going to tell Viktor”

It had been a total of 3 days since the appointment and now they were at the GPF in Barcelona. Yuri had won the silver and now there was a weird couples game with every single skater in the season.

**Every.**

**Single.**

**Skater.**

Everyone was sorted into pairs and even the female skaters were in the game as well. JJ would’ve been paired with his fiancee, but she wasn’t a skater. However, the pairs went a little like this.

**JJ = Seunggil**

**Georgi = Chris**

**Guanghong = Leo**

**Yuri = Otabek**

**Yuri = Viktor**

**Michele = Emil**

**Mila = Sara**

**Minami = Phichit**

The GPF organizers decided that they wanted to do a couples’ game, where the couples would write 3 words about the other. Yuri and Viktor were the last ones to go.

As it turns out, when Yuri and Yuko contacted the JSF Rep. he ended up telling the organizers that Yuri needed a way to let Viktor know that he was going to be a father. The organizers ended up agreeing and put together the game. They let Yuri’s close friends (read: EVERYONE) know and they all whole-heartedly agreed to help. So, when Minami and Phichit stepped off of the ice, Viktor and Yuri grabbed the boards and went out. Yuri paused before he rummaged through his bag.

Viktor noticed the lack of presence from his fiancee and stopped to wait for him. Yuri noticed and waved him to keep going. Viktor nodded and went towards the ice and went towards the middle. Yuri found a picture of the ultrasound and put it against the board before he went out onto the ice and stood behind his fiancee.

Yuri looked around and saw that the cameras were on him and Viktor. He gulped down nervously and payed attention in time to hear the announcer.

“Ok everyone!!!! We have the final real-life couple. Yuri and his coach Viktor. Ok the directions are the same as the other couples. You will write 3 words describing your partner. After you both are done, Yuri will put on the blindfold first while Viktor shows his board. Then they will switch and on our count both will turn around and show each other the board. Okay you two whenever you’re ready”

Viktor and Yuri scribbled down their words and waited for the timer. Yuri slid the picture into his jacket pocket and put the blindfold on and waited for the ding. The timer sounded 2 minutes later and Viktor turned his board around and the audience went ‘aww’.

Viktor’s board had the words: life, love, and graceful. Viktor chuckled and put the blindfold on before Yuri was told to take his off. Yuri took his off and smiled sweetly while eyeing out the other skaters, who looked at him cutely. He fished the picture out and flipped his board over with the ultrasound on it. The audience screamed and both of them flinched slightly. Yuri flipped his board back and Viktor took his blindfold off. The announcers gave the signal and they both turned and faced each other.

Viktor showed his board to Yuri and saw as the Japanese put a hand to his mouth and the tears fall from his eyes. Viktor reached his hand up and wiped the tears and gestured to Yuri to show his board. Yuri gained some of his composure and flipped his board over to show it to his fiancee. The entire stadium held their breaths. They watched as the Russian stared at the board, to his skater, back to the board, and then back to the skater. He did this for a full 5 minutes before he dropped his board, fell to his knees, and cried into Yuri's stomach.

The entire stadium (audience, skaters, coaches, and crew) stood up and clapped for the couple. They went stock still when Yuri lifted his shirt and showed the mini baby bump that he had. Viktor burst into a new set of tears while placing a kiss on the bump. He stood up and picked his fiancee up and kissed him sweetly. Yuri was placed back onto the ground and they both hugged content with the future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I fail......
> 
> Please let me know how I did in the comment section below
> 
> Baby~  
> Name: Yuki  
> Gender: Male  
> Birthday:December 25 (Viktor's birthday)  
> Looks: mini version of Viktor with Yuri's eyes


End file.
